Various systems exist to deliver volatile compositions, such as perfume compositions, into the air by an energized (i.e. electrically/battery powered) microfluidic atomization. Recent attempts have been made to deliver scents using thermally activated microfluidic delivery systems, and, particularly, thermal inkjet systems. Some of these attempts are directed to printing ink-based scented fluids onto a substrate or surface medium using methods similar to those for printing ink onto a substrate or surface.
Thermal inkjet technology utilizes a replaceable cartridge that contains fluid and a micro-electro-mechanical system (“MEMS”) based print head that controls the release of the fluid from the cartridge. Some cartridges for printing fluid onto a substrate include a flexible circuit to provide electrical communication between the cartridge and the dispensing device. In order to locate the substrate to be printed in close proximity with the inkjet cartridge, the electrical connections on the inkjet cartridge must be positioned away from the substrate. As a result, the electrical connections on the flexible circuit may be disposed on a different plane as an orifice where the ink is released from the inkjet cartridge. Thus, when inserting a new inkjet cartridge into the printer, the inkjet cartridge needs to be connected with the printer relative to at least two planes. This may cause limitations in the design of the printer and the access to the inkjet cartridge, as well as increase the complexity of replacing the inkjet cartridge. Moreover, some flexible circuit structures are relatively complicated to manufacture and to attach to a cartridge of a complex shape.
Further, the flexible circuit structures may be made of expensive materials such as polyimide. In addition, the flexibility of the circuit board may have poor electrical connection between the inkjet cartridge and the printer. This is due to the fact that the connection points of the flexible circuit structure may oxidize over time, especially in the presence of certain chemical vapors, causing the electrical connection between the inkjet cartridge and the printer to be diminished.
As a result, it would be beneficial to provide a microfluidic delivery system for delivering a fluid composition into the air that uses relatively inexpensive circuit boards that are also easy to manufacture. Moreover, it would be beneficial to provide a microfluidic delivery system that provides for strong and reliable electrical connection between the refill and the microfluidic delivery system. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide a microfluidic delivery system and refill that are relatively simple to replace.